


Oser le changement (ou comment nait l'amour improbable)

by Onuuki_de_Mordria



Series: Oser le changement [6]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Défi de L'Enfer de Dante, F/M, Family, Romance, Spanking
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26112373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria
Summary: Il y avait Yara et Myrcella, mais il y avait aussi Lancel et Arya.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Lancel Lannister
Series: Oser le changement [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891843
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Oser le changement (ou comment nait l'amour improbable)

**Author's Note:**

> Deuxième OS de la journée pour cette série, mais je pense qu'on se rapproche petit à petit de la fin malheureusement. Bonne lecture !

**Oser le changement (ou comment naît l'amour improbable)**

Dès qu'elle avait put, Arya avait quitté la maison. Elle ne s'y sentait pas à l'aise, elle ne s'y était jamais sentie à l'aise. Ces parents et ces grands frères avaient tous une vision de la vie qu'elle devait mener, Sansa aussi, et cette vision ne lui allait pas. Elle refusait d'avoir une vie parfaitement rangée avec un beau mariage et des enfants dont elle devrait s'occuper pendant que son mari allait travailler. Alors elle avait loué un appartement en ville et vivait de petits boulots, pour l'instant cela lui suffisait largement. 

Un jour, alors qu'elle travaillait comme factrice dans un quartier de la ville, sa jupe, qui était assez courte, se prit dans son guidon et se déchira. Jugeant les dommages superficiels, elle décida de terminer sa tournée ainsi et tant pis. Elle pourrait demander à Shireen, sa colocataire, de la lui réparer. La biche, qui était l'innocence incarnée, était très douée de ces dix doigts en matière de couture. 

(Que en couture, elle est l'innocence incarnée on a dit) 

La brune vit bien quelques regards se porter sur sa tenue mais elle s'en fichait. Chacun s'habillait comme il le voulait non ? Une fois la dernière lettre mise dans la bonne boîte, elle décida de rentrer. Leur appartement se trouvait dans la banlieue de la ville, une quarantaine de minutes en vélo lorsqu'il n'y avait pas trop de monde sur la route. 

\- Te voilà enfin Arya, lui dit Shireen en la voyant enfin entrer 

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? 

Elle n'était pas assez calme, et ce n'était pas normal du tout. 

\- Un des employés de ton père est passé il y a une heure. Toute ta famille est invitée à un bal par Rhaegar Targaryen. 

Monsieur le maire en personne … son père avait encore dû faire quelque chose pour la ville afin de recevoir cet honneur. 

\- Et je suppose que ma présence est obligatoire ? 

\- Oui, lui répondit la biche

C'était l'autre raison pour laquelle elle ne supportait pas sa famille, exception faite de Jon et Sansa, avec qui ces relations c'étaient grandement améliorées depuis deux-trois ans : leur nom de famille. Elle était une Stark, peut importe ce qu'elle faisait elle ne pouvait y échapper, toute sa vie elle était condamnée à mener cette vie de faux-semblants et d'hypocrisie. 

C'est ainsi qu'une semaine plus tard, elle se retrouva donc dans la salle de bal de la mairie de la ville. Elle était obligée d'y assister, mais il n'y avait aucune indication sur la tenue réglementaire à porter. Alors, la brune était venue en talons hauts noirs, avec une mini-jupe et un gilet en laine de la même couleur. 

\- Tu as décidé de faire hurler de rage maman ? lui demanda Sansa en guise de bonjour 

\- Non, mais si ça marche je serais contente. 

\- Essaye de ne pas provoquer trop de crises cardiaques. Je vais aller saluer Robb et Jon. 

\- Passe une bonne soirée Sansa. 

\- Toi aussi, petite sœur. 

Elle lui sourit et se dirigea vers le buffet. Elle attrapa un verre et se servit un petit peu de vin blanc. La salle commençait à se remplir petit à petit et les amuses gueules commençaient eux à disparaître. C'était parti pour une sirène longue et ennuyeuse. 

(Mais pourquoi la raconterait-elle dans ce cas ?)

Malheureusement, Shireen n'était pas là pour égayer sa lente agonie. La louve n'en pouvait plus des courbettes et de toute cette hypocrisie ambiante. 

\- Avec des tenues aussi courtes, vous ne devriez pas avoir le droit de porter plainte après une agression. 

Elle se retourna vers la personne qui avait osé dire ça. Viserys Targaryen, le petit frère du maire et surtout un sombre connard. Elle ne devait pas s'énerver, surtout pas. 

\- Avec des vêtements aussi courts, c'est presque une incitation pour un homme. 

Un craquement se fit alors entendre. Trop tard … elle venait de lui coller son poing dans le nez et vu le bruit qu'il avait fait … il était très probablement cassé. Tant pis, il l'avait mérité. Du sang coula du visage de l'argenté et se mêla au verre de vin d'Arya qu'elle avait fait tombé par terre et cassé en le frappant. 

Alors que l'assistance était encore sous le choc, quelqu'un la saisit par la main et la conduisit hors de la salle. C'est ainsi qu'elle rencontra Lancel Lannister, le lion noir, exactement comme elle était le loup noir. Il passa le reste de la soirée à l'écouter et à la réconforter et ensuite ils partirent chacun de leurs côtés après avoir échangé leurs numéros de téléphone. 

Une dizaine de jours plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent par hasard dans un des parcs de la ville et allèrent se promener tout les deux. Et assez naturellement, Arya commença à le taquiner gentiment et à le chatouiller. Cela se reproduisit plusieurs fois au cours des semaines qui suivirent et Lancel rentra progressivement dans son jeu, naturellement. Et un jour, alors qu'ils étaient partis pique niquer en forêt … 

\- Arya, si tu continues c'est la fessée. 

La brune s'arrêta net, elle qui n'avais jamais connue de punitions corporelles lorsqu'elle était enfant … est-ce que Lancel était sérieux ou pas ?

\- Tu bluffes, rétorqua-t-elle 

Elle sentit alors une intense douleur sur son postérieur, Lancel venait de réellement le faire. Mais, la louve avait ressenti autre chose que la main du blond sur ces fesses, un mélange de honte et … peut-être bien de plaisir. 

\- Tu as aimé je me trompe ? 

\- Je …, murmura-t-elle, je … je crois que oui. 

Il lui sourit et prit sa main dans la sienne. 

\- Si tu veux, elle peut rester ici. 

\- Et si je ne voulais pas ? 

\- Dans ce cas, je pourrais t'y initier petit à petit. 

\- Initie-moi dans ce cas Lancel, ce sera avec grand plaisir. 

Elle lui sourit en disant cela, et c'est ainsi que commença une histoire d'amour que personne n'aurait imaginée. Arya découvrit le monde du sado-mascohiste, sans savoir que sa grande sœur rencontrait dans le même temps elle aussi une fesseuse. 

Assez naturellement, la brune avait commencé à adopter un comportement assez proche de celui d'une adolescente voir d'une enfant lorsqu'ils étaient en privé. En public, rien ne laissait voir qu'il y avait eu un quelconque changement dans leurs vies respectives. Plusieurs fois, Lancel lui disait "Arya, tu veux une fessée ?" ou bien "Si tu continues tes fesses vont rougir." et puis il mettait ces avertissements à exécution et la couchait en travers de ces genoux culotte baissée. Après avoir achevé son œuvre, il l'envoyait généralement au coin, comme une enfant. Mais c'était exactement ce qu'elle recherchait. 

Un jour, il l'envoya dans un des sexshops de la ville avec sa mini-jupe et les fesses encore légèrement rougies par sa dernière correction. Elle devait y acheter un martinet pour elle et Lancel avait refusé de l'accompagner évidemment. 

\- C'est un beau martinet que vous avez choisi, lui dit une vendeuse au teint mat du sud du pays

La brune était mortifiée de honte, surtout lorsque l'autre jeune femme vit son postérieur encore légèrement visible sous son vêtement, et donc sa couleur rosée. 

\- Il est pour vous ? demanda-t-elle en chuchotant

\- Oui, se contenta de répondre Arya

\- J'espère qu'il vous satisfera pleinement alors. 

Et le soir-même, l'objet de pénitence était accroché à un clou dans le salon du lion noir, le nom de son heureuse propriétaire inscrit sur le manche.


End file.
